List of cities in Georgia, U.S.
This is a list of cities and mere towns in the American state of Georgia, U.S.A., arranged in alphabetical order. There are 535 cities in Georgia. Although some cities may call themselves "towns," there is no legal difference between cities, towns or villages in Georgia. :For other towns and villages, see: List of towns and villages in Georgia (U.S. state) A , Capital of Georgia]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Abba *Abbeville *Acworth *Adairsville *Adel *Adrian *Ailey *Alamo *Atlanta, Georgia *Albany *Alma *Alpharetta *Amboy *Ambrose *Americus *Andersonville *Appling *Aragon *Arcade *Arlington *Arnoldsville *Ashburn *Athens *Attapulgus *Auburn *Augusta *Austell *Avera *Avondale Estates *Axson B *Baconton *Baden *Bainbridge *Baldwin *Ball Ground *Bannockburn *Barnesville *Barney *Barretts *Baxley *Bellville *Bemiss *Berkeley Lake *Big Canoe *Blackshear *Blairsville *Blakely *Bloomingdale *Blue Ridge *Blythe *Boston *Bostwick *Bowdon *Bowens Mill *Bowman *Box Springs *Braswell *Bremen *Bristol *Bronwood *Brookfield *Brooklet *Broxton *Brunswick *Buchanan *Buena Vista *Buford *Bushnell *Butler *Byron C *Cairo *Calhoun *Camilla *Canon *Canton *Carlton *Carnesville *Carrollton *Cartersville *Cataula *Cave Spring *Cedar Springs *Cedartown *Centerville *Chamblee *Chatsworth *Chattahoochee Hills *Chickamauga *Chula *Clarkesville *Clarkston *Claxton *Clayton *Cleveland *Climax *Clyattville *Clyo *Cobb *Cobbtown *Cochran *Cogdell *Colbert *Coleman *Colesburg *College Park *Collins *Colquitt *Columbus *Comer *Commerce *Conyers *Coolidge *Cordele *Cornelia *Council *Country Club Estate *Coverdale *Covington *Cox *Crawford *Crawfordville *Crescent *Culloden *Cumming *Cusseta *Cuthbert D *Dacula *Dahlonega *Daisy *Dakota *Dallas *Dalton *Danielsville *Darien *Davisboro *Dawson *Dawsonville *Dearing *Decatur *Demorest *Denmark *Denton *De Soto *Dillard *Dixie *Dock Junction *Doerun *Donalsonville *Doraville *Douglas *Douglasville *Dover *Dover Bluff *Dry Branch *Dublin *Dudley *Duluth *Dunwoody E *East Dublin *East Ellijay *East Point *Eastanollee *Eastman *Eatonton *Ebenezer *Edge Hill *Edison *Edith *Egypt *Elberton *Eldorado *Ellabell *Ellaville *Ellerslie *Ellijay *Emerson *Eton *Euharlee *Eulonia *Evans *Everitt F *Fairburn *Fairmount *Fargo *Fitzgerald *Flemington *Flovilla *Flowery Branch *Folkston *Forest Park *Forsyth *Fort Benning *Fort Gaines *Fort Gordon *Fort McPherson *Fort Oglethorpe *Fort Stewart *Fort Valley *Fortson *Franklin *Fruitland G *Gainesville *Garden City *Georgetown *Gibson *Gillsville *Glennville *Glenwood *Glory *Gordon *Graham *Grantville *Gray *Grayson *Greensboro *Greenville *Griffin *Grooverville *Groveland *Grovetown *Gumbranch *Guyton H *Hagan *Hahira *Hamilton *Hampton *Hapeville *Harding *Hardwick *Harlem *Harrietts Bluff *Harrison *Hartwell *Hawkinsville *Hazlehurst *Helen *Helena *Hephzibah *Hickox *Hiltonia *Hinesville *Hiram *Hoboken *Hogansville *Holly Springs *Holt *Homeland *Homerville *Hopeulikit *Hortense *Hoschton *Howard *Howell *Hull I *Ideal *Ila *Inaha *Irwinton *Irwinville *Isle of Hope J *Jackson *Jakin *Jasper *Jefferson *Jeffersonville *Jekyll Island *Jesup *Johns Creek *Jonesboro K *Keller *Kennesaw *Kinderlou *Kings Bay *Kingsland *Kingston *Kirkland L *La Fayette *LaGrange *Lake City *Lake Park *Lakeland *Lakemont *Lavonia *Lawrenceville *Lax *Leary *Leefield *Leesburg *Lenox *Leslie *Lexington *Lilburn *Lilly *Lincolnton *Lithonia *Locust Grove *Loganville *Lookout Mountain *Louisville *Lovejoy *Ludowici *Lula *Lulaton *Lumber City *Lumpkin *Luthersville *Lyons M *Macon *Madison *Manassas *Manchester *Mansfield *Marietta *Marshallville *Martinez *Matthews *Mauk *Mayday *McCaysville *McDonough *McRae *Meansville *Meigs *Meldrim *Menlo *Mershon *Metter *Midville *Midway *Milledgeville *Millen *Milner *Milton *Mineral Bluff *Molena *Moniac *Monroe *Montezuma *Montgomery *Monticello *Mora *Morgan *Morrow *Morven *Moultrie *Mount Berry *Mount Vernon *Mount Zion *Mountain Park *Mystic N *Nahunta *Nankin *Nashville *Needmore *Nelson *Nevils *Newnan *New Rock Hill *Newton *Nicholls *Nicholson *Norcross *Norman Park *Norwood O *Oakwood *Ocilla *Oconee *Offerman *Oglethorpe *Oliver *Omaha *Omega *Osterfield *Ousley *Oxford P *Palmetto *Patterson *Pavo *Payne *Peachtree City *Pearson *Pelham *Pembroke *Pendergrass *Perry *Phillipsburg *Philomath *Pine Lake *Pine Mountain Valley *Pineora *Pinehurst *Pitts *Plains *Plainville *Pooler *Port Wentworth *Potter *Poulan *Powder Springs *Preston *Pridgen Q *Queensland *Quitman R *Race Pond *Ray City *Rebecca *Red Oak *Reidsville *Remerton *Resaca *Retreat *Riceboro *Richland *Richmond Hill *Ridgeville *Rincon *Ringgold *Rising Fawn *Riverdale *Roberta *Rochelle *Rock Spring *Rockingham *Rockmart *Rocky Face *Rome *Roopville *Roosterville *Rossville *Roswell *Royston *Rutledge S *Saint George *Saint Marys *Saint Simons Island *Sandersville *Sandy Springs *Santa Claus *Sapelo Island *Sargent *Savannah *Scotland *Screven *Senoia *Sessoms *Sharon *Shawnee *Shellman *Shellman Bluff *Shiloh *Sirmans *Skidaway Island *Smithville *Smyrna *Snellville *Social Circle *Soperton *South Newport *Sparta *Springfield *Stapleton *Statenville *Statesboro *Statham *Stephens *Sterling *Stillwell *Stilson *Stockbridge *Stockton *Stone Mountain *Sugar Hill *Summerville *Sunbury *Sunny Side *Sunsweet *Suwanee *Swainsboro *Sycamore *Sylvania *Sylvester T *Talbotton *Tallapoosa *Tarboro *Tarver *Tate *Temple *Tennille *Thalman *Thelma *Thomaston *Thomasville *Thomson *Tifton *Toccoa *Townsend *Trenton *Trudie * Tucker *Tunnel Hill *Twin City *Twin Lakes *Tybee Island *Ty Ty U *Unadilla *Union City *Union Point *Unionville *Upton *Uvalda V *Valdosta *Valona *Varnell *Vidalia *Vidette *Vienna *Villa Rica W *Waco *Wadley *Waleska *Walnut Grove *Walthourville *Warm Springs *Warner Robins *Warrenton *Warthen *Warwick *Washington *Waterloo *Watkinsville *Waverly *Waverly Hall *Waycross *Waynesboro *Waynesville *Weber *West Green *West Point *Westwood *Whigham *White *White Oak *White Plains *Whitemarsh Island *Wildwood *Willacoochee *Wilmington Island *Winder *Winokur *Winterville *Withers *Woodbine *Woodbury *Woodland *Woodstock *Woodville *Wray *Wrens *Wrightsville Y *Young Harris *Yatesville Z *Zebulon See also *List of towns and villages in Georgia Category:Cities in Georgia (U.S. state) Georgia, List of cities in